Plain to See
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: They were both oblivious to what was right in front of them. It took her 18th birthday for them both to realize. Claire/Quil oneshot.


**Okay, so in this one shot, I'm seeing Tyson Houseman playing Quil – yep, the same guy as in the movies – and Demi Lovato playing 17 year old Claire Young http:/www (dot) twitpic (dot) com/2ddjcu**

**I hope you enjoy the oneshot. Not what I usually write.**

Her eyes focused on the mirror as she pulled the comb through her long brown hair. She marveled at how long her hair had grown over the past ten years – ten years with no more than an inch being taken off her locks with each trim. Her soft tresses now reached well below her lower back, the very tips of her hair brushing along the curve of her ass.

Claire Young pulled her neatly combed hair over her right shoulder, beginning to braid it as she concentrated on her reflection, her thoughts trying to wander towards the image of Quil Ateara, her best friend.

Quil was something special to her. He had been there for Claire for the past fifteen years – and he did not look a day older than he did when she first set her large brown eyes upon him. That was the magic of Quil's genes – he was a Shapeshifter, and with that came his imprinting upon her, and then his halted ageing. He would be forever stuck at 17, until he was ready and willing to age.

Of course, with Claire's upcoming 18th birthday, Quil had subconsciously decided that he would begin ageing again, so that he and his imprint would forever be the same age, despite the 15 year age difference between the two.

Claire jumped up from her spot at the dressing table, heading to the closet and grabbing her tennis shoes before running down the stairs, skidding to a halt in the living room as she set her sights upon Sam.

"Uhh… hi Uncle Sammy," she spoke softly, taking a seat on the couch as she put her shoes on.

"Don't 'hi Uncle Sammy' me, young lady." His arms were crossed over her chest as he all but glared at Claire. "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?"

"Sam, lay off her." Emily Young, Claire's aunt, came into the room, her arms busy rocking a small child that inhabited them.

"Em, love, the skirt she is wearing is far too short, and her top is far too tight. I am not letting her out of the house dressed like that."

"Uncle Sam, I'm 18 next week, and -"

"Don't pull out the "I'm 18 soon" card either, Claire." His voice was getting gruffer with each passing minute, and Claire was ready to try pleading her case once more when Emily jumped in again.

"Sam, just let her be. We can't control everything she does, and we are not her parents." He let out a defeatist sigh before pulling Claire into a gentle hug.

"You know I worry about you, Bear," he whispered into her ear, and she tightened her grip on him, pulling him closer to her body.

"I know, Uncle Sammy, but not everything is out to get me. I'm a big girl now, and I got the whole reservation looking out for me." Claire leaned up, pressing her lips to her uncle's cheek, before heading over to her aunt, giving her a hug and a kiss before kissing her four year old cousin on the forehead.

"See you later, Malik. I promise to play something with you when I get home." She kissed his chubby little cheek, waving to her aunt and uncle, leaving the small cottage that backed onto Second Beach.

Jogging towards the sand, Claire let a soft smile appear on her features as she spotted the group of males near the water's edge, play fighting and pushing each other into the waves. She sped up her movements, reaching the guys quickly. Claire launched herself onto the back of the nearest guy, breaking into a fit of laughter as she and Paul fell to the sand.

"Hey, Bear," chuckled Paul as he lifted himself off the sand, holding Claire tight to his back.

"Hi, Pauley," she giggled in response, sliding down off his back before hugging him properly, turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"So, what are you all -" Claire let out a high pitched squeal as another of the guys – Collin – swiftly picked her up, running into the water and tossing her into the deep blue. She swam to the surface, coughing and spluttering as she splashed Collin hard.

"What the hell, pup?" Claire let out a soft growl as she glared at Collin, before swimming back to the shore, emerging from the sea dripping wet as she pulled off her top, revealing a black bikini underneath.

"Collin," Paul laughed. "Even I know that was uncalled for."

Claire could feel the eyes of the pack on her as she walked part way down the beach, pulling off her skirt and shoes before taking a seat on the golden sand. Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes, as she thought to herself. _Why do they still treat me like a little kid?_

She was unaware that someone had joined her until two warm arms wrapped around her body. Lifting her gaze from the horizon, her eyes drew to the face of Leah, probably the only girl on the reservation who knew how Claire felt.

"Will I always be seen as the baby?"

Leah sighed. "Sweets, you're always going to be the "Little Bear" with the guys."

"But I'm sick of being the baby, and I'm sick of being treated like a fucking porcelain doll!"

Gasps were heard as Claire's head snapped back towards the pack, whose members were now all staring at her with mouths wide open.

Seth, Collin, Brady and Jared approached her slowly, each of them pulling Claire into a hug and murmuring soft words of apology into her ear.

Looking up at the three younger shifters and the one who was her brother – for all intents and purposes – Claire let out a genuine smile, before addressing the general congregation of Quileute's gathered around her.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm just sick of being treated like everyone's kid sister and being the butt of all the jokes. I want to be treated like the 18 year old I almost am, not the six year old I once was."

This stunned everyone into silence. You could have heard a pin drop into the sand as Claire waited for at least one person to respond.

"I'm sorry." All their voices came at once, and Claire let out a soft sigh of happiness once she realized that they were all being truly sincere.

"It's… it's alright," she gently replied, before standing. "Just don't do it again, or I'll sic Uncle Sam on you!"

Before anyone had time to react, - be it with laughter, frowns or gasps – Claire took off running towards the water, coming to an abrupt halt when a set of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Quil!" she squealed, knowing instantly that it was _her _shifter because her heart skipped a beat and her stomach all but filled with the fluttering of butterfly's wings. She let her head fall back against his strong shoulder, closing her eyes as she was encompassed by his warmth.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he whispered huskily into her each, and she felt a shiver go through her body. Claire didn't care that she might be showing her true feelings for Quil – the more than friendly feelings – because she felt; deep down, that Quil may possibly be harboring the same feelings. It occurred to Claire that Quil had called her 'baby girl', and that honestly, she didn't mind the reference to her younger age.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, my prince." She spun in his arms, laying her cheek against his chest as the childhood nickname floated around the pair, clinging to the air around them.

_But there is, sweet princess. I haven't been honest with you… with myself._

Of course, Quil never said these words aloud, for fear he might possibly scare _his_ Claire away.

Claire let out a soft sigh as she tightened her arms around _her_ prince, wishing she never had to let go, wishing deep down in the deepest recesses of her heart that Quil would bend down and kiss her.

But that's all it was to Claire; just a wish.

* * *

The rest of that week passed rather quickly. Thursday and Friday were spent preparing for Claire's upcoming senior year and for her birthday party, which was now seven days away.

It was Saturday morning, and with the change of days came the realization that Claire really needed to talk to Quil.

_He needs to know that I don't mind if he brings a date with him to the party. He hasn't accepted the imprint as being a bond of romance._

She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, throwing on yesterday's clothes before shuffling down the stairs, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

As she hit the last step, Claire was all but thrown backwards as Malik bounded into her legs, hugging them tightly.

"Hey, little man," she spoke softly, ruffling his short black hair. Malik beamed at Claire until she reached down and lifted her cousin into her arms.

"Beary, can we play?"

"What do you want to play, sweetheart?"

"Ummm…" he trailed off, and Claire watched as the little four year old furrowed his brow in concentration. As Malik thought long and hard about what to play, Emily and Sam entered the foyer, smiling at their niece.

"Claire, are you ready to go?" Claire tore her attention away from Malik, frowning at Emily's words.

"Auntie Emmy, I promised the little guy that I would play with him."

"Claire, we're – meaning just you and I – are going shopping for a dress for you to wear next weekend… or did you forget?" Sam raised his eyebrow at the teenager as a soft blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Uhm, yeah, I did kind of forget, Uncle Sammy. But if Malik here can handle me not playing until this afternoon, then we can go now." Claire loved her shopping trips with Sam. He truly was like a father to her – he spoilt her rotten whenever they were out, and he didn't tend to be like the strict father figure he acted around Emily. He lived to please Claire, and Claire adored trips shopping with her uncle, because to her, it was the best way for them to bond.

"Go buy pretty dress, Beary!" Malik smiled a toothy grin up at his cousin, and she smiled as she carried him over to Emily.

"I promise, this afternoon, I'm gonna beat your little bottom at Candyland!" Claire and Malik both laughed, before she kissed his and Emily's cheeks goodbye.

"Have fun, you two, and Sam, don't forget!"

"Forget what?" Claire asked as they made their way out to the truck. She climbed in the passenger seat, buckling up as she watched Sam shake his head.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, angel," he spoke gently, starting the car and pulling away from the house. "Now, Seattle or Port Angeles?"

"Seattle," she replied in a 'duh' voice, rolling her eyes at her uncle. He chuckled as he reached back, pulling the CD wallet off the back seat and throwing it into Claire's lap.

"Choose a CD. You've got musical reign today – yes, we can pick up a couple of new CD's when we get to the music store."

She smiled over at him before turning her attention to the collection of CDs, biting her lip as she flicked slowly through them.

Sam began to tap a rhythm on the steering wheel as Claire selected a CD, glaring at him as she slipped it into the player.

Soon the sounds of Paramore filled the car, and Sam smiled over to his niece as she sang along, he himself humming beneath his breath at some points.

Within twenty minutes, Claire was asleep in her seat, so Sam pulled over, grabbing the blanket from the back seat and covered her up, changing the CD to something more relaxing, so as Claire would stay asleep.

Sam knew his niece hadn't been sleeping well lately. Every night, after he met up with Jacob to oversee the wolves – Sam no longer phased now that he and Emily had their growing family – he would see her bedroom light on, and either hear her tapping away at the keys of her laptop, talking softly – either on the phone or to herself – or, as of late, crying heavily.

He wasn't the only one to notice. Many a time Emily had woken up during the night to a variety of noises – one time she swore she heard Claire moaning out Quil's name followed by a squeaky "oh god".

Malik had also heard his cousin crying once or twice, and had sleepily made his way into his parent's room, asking why Claire was upset.

Sam tucked the blanket around Claire's shoulders before climbing back into the driver's seat and pulling back onto the interstate, heading towards Seattle, looking over at his niece every ten minutes or so.

Approximately three hours later, Claire found herself waking up as the car shuddered to a stop. She turned her head to see Sam looking sheepishly out the windscreen. Claire giggled softly as she pulled the blanket away from her body, unbuckling her seatbelt and slipping out of the car. She tossed the blanket onto her now vacant seat before carefully closing the door, thinking to herself that Sam's car appeared to be falling to pieces… again.

In next to no time, Sam was out of the car and, resting his hand on Claire's lower back, he directed her into the busy mall, pausing at the first store directory they came across.

"Any idea of what store you want to go to, Bear?" Claire shook her head before she quickly scanned the list of stores under the 'women's wear' heading, frowning when she recognized only one name.

"The shops here are completely different to the ones in Port Angeles," she murmured, and Sam gently stroked her back.

"A special occasion deems a special outfit and pampering for the birthday girl. Seeing as the big one-eight is on Monday, your Aunt and I thought it would be nice for you to get your hair and your nails done."

"You've forgotten to get me a present!" Claire accused, causing Sam to look down, nodding softly. She burst into fits of giggles as she hugged him tightly. "That's okay, Uncle Sammy. You help me find a dress and a good hair salon, and I won't mention to Auntie Emmy that you forgot."

Sam looked down at Claire, smiling wide as he nodded his assent. Looking back up at the store directory, he scanned the list before finding one he thought sounded like a good place for Claire to start looking, noting mentally where it was in relation to where they were currently standing. Once he had oriented himself, Sam led Claire in the direction of Abercrombie and Fitch, remembering from a conversation he overheard when out with Emily that it was "the" place to shop.

Claire followed after with a deep sigh, as if she knew looking in Abercrombie and Fitch would be unsuccessful.

Her assumptions proved true. Every dress she looked at in there was either too short, too tight or just generally too wrong. It didn't really help that she had no idea as to what she wanted – she was having one of those _I'll know the perfect dress when I see it_ thought processes – something that Sam, of course, failed to understand.

Claire pulled Sam away from Abercrombie and Fitch, laughing softly at the attention he was receiving from almost every female in the store.

She pulled him towards the next store, frowning softly as she browsed the racks, finding yet again that all the dresses were wrong.

"I thought Hollister was another "it" store," Sam started, frowning as he and Claire left.

"Excuse me," a nearby woman spoke. "What kind of clothes are you after for the young lady?"

Sam and Claire turned towards the kind-faced woman, smiling gently.

"It's my birthday party next weekend, and I'm looking for a nice dress to wear," Claire explained.

"It's her 18th," Sam supplied, wrapping an arm around Claire's shoulder and squeezing her to him.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Claire blushed as she shook her head, while Sam smiled at the elderly woman.

"No, ma'am, I'm her uncle."

"Oh, I'm sorry dears." She laughed. "Anyway, my granddaughter – she's a tad younger than you, little miss – got her last party frock from American Eagle. Apparently they had some good dresses there."

"Oh! Thank you," Claire gushed. "Can you point us in the direction of the store? We don't come here that often."

The elderly lady gave Sam and Claire directions to _American Eagle_, before smiling at them and heading back the way she came. Same and Claire waved goodbye to her before heading off towards the store.

Sam took a seat outside the changing rooms which Claire perused the racks of clothes, selecting a few dressed before trying them on, coming out wearing each to show Sam and study herself in the mirror each time.

It was the fourth dress that Claire fell in love with, and Sam thought his niece looked stunning in. she smiled wide at her uncle before stepping back into the changing room, removing the dress and putting it carefully back on the hanger, slipping her jeans and t-shirt back on.

Exiting the small change room, she handed the unwanted dressed to the sales assistant before taking Sam's hand, heading for the cashier.

"What about shoes, Bear?"

"I thought I might just borrow a pair of Lee's heels," she responded as Sam handed his credit card over to the cashier.

"Yeah, she shouldn't mind." Sam chuckled as he knew, deep down, that Leah would do anything for Claire, and much like the rest of the reservation would for the sweetheart who had lost so much.

Taking the bag in one hand and Sam's hand in the other, Claire thanked the woman behind the register before heading out of the store and leading Sam towards the section of the mall which housed the salons and beauty parlors.

"So…" Claire started, looking up at her uncle with a smile on her featured.

Sam chuckled as he looked down. "So?"

Claire blushed slightly as they paused outside of one of the salons. "How much… how much money are you giving me for my hair and stuff?"

Sam let out another chuckle as he led Claire inside. "Bear, get whatever you like done; money is not a worry."

Sam and Emily had saved a large amount of money away specifically for this day, because they wanted their niece to have exactly what she wanted, no matter what.

Sam was thankful that they had made this decision, as seeing Claire smile was worth more money than what they had to offer for this momentous occasion.

They both smiled as they entered the salon, soon getting approached by one of the stylists. He led Claire to one of the chairs and got her set up as Sam took hold of the bag.

"Okay, I'll come back in say… two hours?" Claire nodded in response. "If you're done before then, just call my cell, Bear."

Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading off, ready to get the last minute details confirmed.

"So, honey, what would you like done today?" asked the stylist as he removed the hair tie from Claire's ponytail.

"I don't know," she laughed. "I really don't want much off the overall length."

The stylist looked horrified. "Even if you did want something drastic like that, I would have refused to do it! Your long hair is ah-mazing."

Claire nodded at him at the thought, considering something different to do with her hair.

"Can we maybe color it? Oh, and a fringe?"

"It's like you read my mind!" Claire laughed as her mind automatically thought of Edward "the mind raper" Cullen, imagining it being him doing her hair. "I was thinking a nice side fringe, maybe put in some layers, darken your base color a shade or two, and add in some chocolate and red highlights."

Claire nodded, smiling wide as the stylist went off to prepare everything.

* * *

When Sam returned two and a half hours later, he was met by a beaming, beautiful Claire. Not only did her hair look different – and amazing – she had also had her nails done in a French manicure, had her eyebrows shaped up, and received a pedicure.

"So, give me the bad news," Sam joked as he grabbed his credit card from his wallet.

"Let's see." The stylist began adding up the numbers. "Now, the sweetheart mentioned it was her birthday – I can't believe she's only turning 18! – so the mani/pedi is on us."

"Oh no," Sam and Claire spoke at the same time.

"We couldn't do that," she continued. The stylist just waved his hand at her, smiling wide to Sam.

"Trust me, darling, it's okay." Sam nodded before paying the fee, which was surprisingly lower that what he expected.

They left the salon and headed back to the car, taking a slight detour to McDonalds, picking up something to eat.

True to her word, Claire played with Malik all afternoon, playing countless games of Candyland, and she even began

* * *

to teach him how to play Monopoly – he was a very smart four year old.

"Claire Bear, Quil's here to see you," Emily shouted from the front yard, and a large smile broke out on the teenagers face.

She jumped up and ran outside; jumping into Quil's seemingly waiting arms, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

She didn't care that she was possibly showing her feelings for Quil. She didn't care that all she wanted to do right now was kiss him.

All Claire cared about was that she was in his arms surrounded by his warmth.

"I missed you too, baby girl." At the sound of his voice, the ache in her chest – an ache she wasn't consciously aware of – lifted, and the love for the shifter whose arms she was in coursed through her veins.

"I love you, Quil," she whispered low.

"What did you say, babe?" Her cheeks flushed red when she realized she has spoken the words out, and she silently thanked the spirits of Taha Aki, Taha Wi and Third Wife that his sensitive heading did not pick up her words.

As she thought of Third Wife and her feelings – an odd combination, she mentally commented on a few seconds after the connection was made in her mind – she slackened her grip on _her_ Quil's body, pulling back far enough to look into his eyes – a set of eyes that reminded her of deep pools of melted chocolate.

"I… I wasn't to talk to you about something." Claire took his hand and led him around to the back yard, sitting down on the bench with him.

"What's wrong?" She saw his frown as his large hand took her dainty one in his.

"Nothing is wrong." She let out a soft sigh before continuing. "I want to talk to you about my party."

"Sure, what about it?"

"Are you bringing a date to it?" The question took Quil by surprise, and he sat gaping at his imprint.

"I'm sorry… what?" Claire rolled her eyes as she gently caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I asked if you are bringing a date to my party next week." She tried not to show the hurt on her face as she asked, because she knew deep down that Quil didn't feel that way for her. Not the way she felt for him

_Does she not… not like me how I like… well, __**love**__ her? God, I'm making a fool of myself, just sitting here and staring blankly at her. C'mon Quil, say something! Tell her… tell her you're bringing a date. She obviously doesn't care._

"Yeah… I mean, yes, I am." Turning her gaze to their joined hands, she tried hard to hold the tears back.

_Of course he's got someone. He's probably been dating the past fifteen years. He's one of the best looking guys on the reservation. He's smart and funny. A real catch… just not my catch. Forever the best friend, hey Claire Bear?_

Quil looked curiously at the girl he loved, lifting her chin gently, frowning deeper when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Bear? Princess?" Her gaze shifted away from him, and the heartache Claire was now feeling passed through their bond, causing Quil to gasp mentally.

"I'm okay." A fake smile was pasted on her face now, and Claire hoped she was being misleading enough to satisfy Quil. "Who are you -?"

The half-asked question hung in the air as she felt her head being tilted back, and a pair of soft, plump lips get pushed against hers.

Claire's eyes fluttered before closing, and her arms moved to wrap around _her prince's_ neck, gasping softly into his mouth as he lifted her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Their lips slowly moved together as they immersed themselves completely in the moment.

_Oh man, I should have done this when I first knew… who knows how many kisses I could have had with her._

Claire moaned gently as she parted her lips for his waiting tongue, his taste overwhelming her senses.

_Mmm, he tastes so good. God, I should tell him exactly how I feel. I couldn't bear to spend another day with him not knowing about my love, without feeling his lips on mine._

Hands moved everywhere; burying in hair, caressing skin, tracing curves. Moans surrounded the two. Heat sparked through the air. They were completely and utterly engrossed in each other.

A door to the house opened, and someone came out, but neither Quil nor Claire noticed – they were too wrapped up in each other.

Two sets of feet approached the couple; they remained unaware as they lost themselves further in their embrace.

"About fucking time." Embry laughed as the pair sprang apart, and soon the giggles of Malik rang out through the garden.

"Quilly doing to Beary what he did to that girl at the beach!" Claire sprang off Quil's lap, looking at him painfully as the tears came to her eyes.

"W-what?" The hurt and betrayal could be heard clearly in her voice, but Quil, being the male he is, was completely and totally oblivious.

_I knew it was too good to be true. Of course he's been screwing someone while I pine after him. How could you be so stupid, Claire!_

Quil opened his mouth, his brain trying and failing to formulate a response. Claire took his silence as admittance to being with each other, running back into the house, fighting tears, while Quil looked on dumbfounded.

"Did I say something bad?" Malik toed the grass with his foot, looking down.

"No, little man, you're good." Embry gave him a gentle push towards the house. "Now go give Claire a big bear hug."

Malik let out a childish giggle. "Give Bear a bear hug!"

Embry laughed while Quil let out a soft smile as the boy ran into the house, following Claire.

_How could I be so stupid? Malik is way more perceptive than we give him credit for, but he was not to understand that I was reviving that girl at the beach.  
Everyone knows I'm crazy about Claire, but obviously they pay no heed to the words that came from my mouth. I'm just Quil, one of the goofballs of the pack. The one who will always –_

"Quil, man, what are you doing?" Quil was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Embry posed the question. He stared speechlessly at his best friend, feeling a blush creeping up his ears and neck, warming his cheeks slightly as his eyes cast downwards.

"I love her, Embry."

* * *

The week that followed passed quickly. Claire had convinced everyone to hold off on giving their gifts until the party.

Thankfully, they had all listened – for once – and as Claire sat up in her room, curling her hair softly, she watched through the window as everyone came and left the presents on a large folding table.

She was astounded at how many gifts had collected on the small table. She was feeling honestly and truly loved.

_Just not by the person I want to receive love from._

She sighed as the errant thought crossed her mind.

_He made his decision, and I have to be okay with that._

Claire made the final curl in her hair before slipping the cubic zirconia hair slide into the top of her now curled ponytail.

She walked over to the closet, pulling the dress out and off the hanger, pulling it up over her legs and around her waist, zipping it up, smiling softly as the fabric hugged her curves tightly.

Moving back to the bed, she pulled on the black heeled sandals she was borrowing from Leah, before quickly putting on some make-up – black eyeliner and mascara; a touch of blush and some clear lip gloss.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she swept her gaze over her body, taking in her beautiful hair, flawless face, tanned skin, and the studded denim mini dress adorning her subtle feminine curves.

Claire breathed in deeply, thinking of something happy to get a genuine smile on her face before making her way outside, trying her hardest not to fall over her feet or trip in the shoes – she was not one to wear heels often.

As she stepped outside through the kitchen door and into the warm sunlight of La Push, Claire couldn't stop her smile from growing as the first sounds to hit her ears were the voices of the pack.

_Loud mouths as always… but I still love them._

Her heart swelled with love as they all turned towards her at the same time, running over and hugging her tightly in a hot, sweaty wolf hug.

"Hi, guys," she laughed, hugging each and every one of them – even Quil – back. Once all the hugging was done, however, Claire refused to meet Quil's eyes, or even acknowledge his presence.

"Happy birthday, Little Bear!" Jacob smiled, pulling her into another hug. "Ness was going to come with, but there was an emergency at the hospital."

Renesmee, now 16 years old, but with the looks and brains of a 25 year old, had followed in her grandfather's footsteps and took up a job in the medicine career, specializing in pediatrics. She was one of the most loved doctors at Forks General – not for her good looks, but for her impeccable bedside manner.

"That's okay, Jake. I'm happy enough as is." She tried to hide the pain that she felt about Quil's actions, but everyone could read her all too well.

Jacob sighed as he tightened his arms around Claire. "That's bullshit, and you know it, Claire."

She pulled back, looking into Jacob's eyes, feeling her own filling with traitorous tears.

"Yes, okay," she whispered. "I'm not happy. I love him and he goes around flirting and kissing everyone!"

Her voice was rising, and the rest of the pack listened in, Quil feeling guiltier with each word falling from his imprints lips.

"Have you seen him doing this?" Claire shook her head. "Then don't go accusing him of something that may not be true. Talk to him, Claire Bear, please."

Claire had never heard Jacob sounding so desperate before.

"I will, Jake… just-"

"C'mon, birthday girl, time to open presents!" Their heartfelt conversation was interrupted by a smiling Emily, who had walked over while they were engrossed in their discussion of feelings.

She shot Jake a look, trying to say _I'm scared to confront him_ with her eyes as she was led towards the table of gifts by Emily, being pushed gently into a chair. The pack followed, all of them concerned for the teenager.

Everyone gathered around Claire, smiling as Malik made his way onto her lap, curling into her arms.

"Hey, Mali. You gonna help me open this mountain of presents?" Everyone laughed as Malik happily nodded and reached his little hands to Sam, who was ready and waiting with gifts in his own hands.

They began opening the presents, thanking everyone as they went, handing the gifts to Emily to put in a box so it was easier to take them all inside later.

Soon, Claire was down to the last three presents – two from Emily, Sam and Malik, and one from Quil.

Wanting to make the one from _her_ prince special – yes, he may not want to be with her, but she was still his imprint, and therefore he was her prince – she set it aside as she pulled the longer – yet smaller - of the two presents towards her, slowly picking off the tape. Claire was very pedantic when it came to unwrapping things – she liked to be able to reuse each piece of gift wrap over and over again.

Claire pulled away the paper, revealing a long, skinny black box, with the tribal pattern on the top. Her fingers traced over the design as he smiled. She slowly pried the box open, gasping at what lay inside.

A delicate silver bracelet lay nestled in a small piece of crush velvet. Along the bracelet hung many charms, all pertaining to Claire in some way or another.

There were ten small silver charms already on the bracelet that softly tinkled when she shifted the box. Claire fingered the small pieces of silver, taking in each and every careful detail. There was a small teddy bear – something that made her laugh out loud at – a wolf, a feather, a small "18", a 3-dimensional heart, ballet slippers, a crescent moon, as little stack of books, a small butterfly and a custom made charm, denoting the tribal symbol – the tattoo each of the pack acquired after they first phased.

Unbeknownst to her, Claire had tears gently sliding down her cheeks, and it was only as one hit the bracelet that she noticed. Wiping furiously at her eyes, she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist before passing the box over to Emily, before taking the other present from her family, this time ripping open the paper to find an unmarked brown box.

Claire looked to Sam, her eyebrows raised as she tried to work out something in her mind.

_Last time I got a brown box…_

"Open the box, Bear," Sam chuckled. Claire shook her head, breaking out of the stupor she had fallen into, before opening the flat box, feeling more tears falling as she lifted the book out of the box.

"It's…" Her words trailed off as she looked at the gold calligraphy on the front.

"'Claire's Memories'," she whispered before opening the album and flicking through the pages. She got to the last filled in page – about half way through the album – and found herself smiling wide.

Sitting there, on its own page, was a photo taken last week at the beach, of her and the pack – and the imprints, of course – sprawled out on the sand, laughing and hugging each other tightly.

"It's perfect, thank you!" She jumped to her feet, hugging Emily, Sam and Malik, before taking the final present between her fingers.

She turned it over in her hands, trying to delay the inevitable, sighing as she realized the sooner she opened it, the sooner it would be over, and the sooner she could return to her room to cry.

"Open it, Claire," Emily whispered, placing a hand on her niece's shoulder. Claire took in a deep breath as she nodded. She slipped a finger under the lip of the envelope, pulling it off before tugging the card out.

Claire opened it, reading out the words written by Quil.

"My beautiful Claire; many mistakes I have made in my life, but my biggest regret of all." She took a breath as she read the next few words, her chest tightening.

"My biggest regret of all was not telling you how I felt earlier than today." Claire looked up as she finished reading the words written in the card. "There's no more."

"There is." Quil stepped forward, hands in his pockets as he looked at his imprint.

"Claire, my princess." He took another step forward, taking one of Claire's hands in his. "I should have told you this long before today, but honestly and truthfully, my Claire… I love you, and I got you something."

From his pocket he pulled out two small black boxes. He sat down in Claire's chair before pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Claire took the boxes, opening the slightly bigger one first, smiling back at Quil upon uncovering a pair of Peridot earrings.

"They're beautiful." She leant up to kiss his cheek before putting the earrings in and looking down at the second box. She felt Quil's lips on her neck, causing a light blush to appear on her skin.

"Oh…my…" Claire trailed off as she opened the box, staring down at the ring nestled inside.

Quil pulled the ring from the box, slipping it onto Claire's left ring finger, twisting it so the inscribed words were facing her.

"'Forever imprinted on my heart'," Claire read aloud, before twisting in Quil's arms and kissing him fully on the lips.

Everyone around them broke out into wild applause and cheers as Quil and Claire got lost in each other, blocking out the world around them as their kiss deepened.

Soon they realized they were making out in front of dozens of people, so they quickly broke apart, both blushing brightly.

They were assaulted with words of congratulations before everyone went to get some food, Quil included as Claire began picking up all the wrapping paper.

"Hey, Quil?" Claire shouted as the space between them cleared.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I love you too!"

**A couple of last minute notes.**

**Peridot is the birthstone of August, the month I made Claire's birthday in.**

**The dress Claire wore to the party can be seen here: http:/www (dot) ae (dot) com/ web / browse/ ?catId=cat1320034&productId=1393_9399**

**Remember with both links to remove the spaces and replace the (dots) with actual periods/full stops.**

**And I might be making a part two to this one shot, depending how reviewing and my time management goes.**

**~TJE**


End file.
